1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to mobile homes and in particular to a new supporting structure comprising pre-stressed concrete and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The supporting structure for a conventional mobile home comprises two longitudinal steel beams running the length of the mobile home. Lighter transverse steel beams, often webbed, provide lateral support. The floor is generally of wood or of a suitable composite material. Normally a sub-floor encloses wiring, pipes, ducts, or provides a heating and cooling duct itself.
While the steel beam supporting structure is succesful, there are several disadvantages. Material and labor costs are high. To save material costs, the beams and floor are relatively light-weight. While the light weight is an advantage during towing, it is a disadvantage when the mobile home is stationary and being used as a home. Increasingly mobile homes are purchased for economical considerations, not because of their mobility. Often they remain several years on one site, therefore it is desirable for them to have the same characteristics of stability and wearability as a conventional stationary house.
One disadvantage of the steel beam supporting structure is derived from the high center of gravity, which requires anchoring by guy-wires to prevent being blown over by strong winds. Also the wheels are normally removed or lifted from the ground, requiring cement blocks to place under the beams. The beams normally do not come into contact with the ground, even though the trailer would be more stable, because access under the mobile home is desirable or necessary.
The general object of this invention is to provide a supporting structure, including floor and bracing, for a mobile home that is economical in costs and construction. Another object is to provide a supporting structure for a mobile home that is sufficiently rigid and heavy such that anchoring is not required while stationary, yet still light enough to be pulled on its own wheels. Another object is to provide a supporting structure, including floor and bracing for a mobile home, that comprises pre-stressed concrete. Another object is to provide an economical and efficient method of constructing a concrete supporting structure for a mobile home.